Puella Magi Neru! Unlimited Negi Works!
by ZEREF
Summary: It was a dark night. It was on this night, that another Puella Magi was born. That Puella Magi was, Akita Neru. Suddenly, Miku receives the power of Heroic spirit and Counter Guardian EMIYA! Can Miku and Kousuke stop Kyubey and save Neru? Time is running out...


**Puella Magi Neru! Unlimited Negi Works!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids, Fate/Stay Night or Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

* * *

-Author-

It was a dark night. A girl holding a cell phone walked down the street. This girl's name was Akita Neru. Neru was texting on her phone when suddenly, the 'low battery' warning flashed on screen.

"Shit…"

However, Neru continued texting while walking (Refrain from doing this people, you'll get run over by a truck). That was why, she didn't notice the strange, white creature with ears coming out of its ears sitting in the middle of the street. Kyubey. As she got, closer, Kyubey started speaking.

"Hello, you seem quite troubled. Is there any-huh?"

Neru completely ignored Kyubey and walked past him. Kyubey looked at Neru's retreating back and sweatdropped.

"Hey…she ignored me…ah!"

Kyubey dashed in front of Neru again.

"Hey! You-ooumph!"

Kyubey gave a grunt as Neru stepped on him and continued walking. Kyubey got up, albeit having an imprint of a shoe on his face.

"HEY! That hurt you know, you insensitive moron!"

Neru turned around.

"Huh?"

Kyubey walked over to Neru.

"What did you step on me for?"

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Kyubey cleared his throat.

"Where was I…oh right. Hello there. You seem quite troubled."

"…do I."

"Yes, you do. I can help you, you know. I am Kyubey, and I can grant wishes."

"Yeah…right…"

"However in return, you have to contract with me and become a Puella Magi and fight witches! Then, you get one wish!"

"Yeah, I don't know what you're selling, but I'm not interested."

"Wait, I have seen your power, Akita Neru! You can become an extremely powerful Puella Magi!"

"Nah, I'm not interested."

Neru continued walking. Kyubey blinked and stared at her.

"…aren't you surprised that I know your name?"

Neru shrugged.

"Almost the whole of Japan's population know my name."

Neru pulled out her phone again, only to find out the battery was dead.

"Damn…"

"You know…" said Kyubey, appearing directly behind her head. "I can grant any wish you know. Even…infinite battery life."

Neru's eyes widened in shock.

"…What?"

"Yes, a phone that will never run out of battery, and in return, you will contract with me and become a Puella Magi."

Neru's heart skipped a beat.

"Well?"

A few seconds passed in silence, then finally, Neru muttered-

"…make it so."

As she said those words, her phone lighted up, and Neru's soul was extracted and turned into a Soul Gem.

"Transform!"

Neru's clothes started glowing, and she changed into a yellow outfit. Her arm warmers turned white and yellow, and in her hand she held a cell phone. At the end, she winked and called out-

"Puella Magi, NeruNeru Nerune!"

She held this pose for a few seconds, then she threw her phone onto the ground.

"Wait, WHAT IS THIS CRAP!"

-Kousuke's House-

Neru sighed as she entered the house with Kyubey on her shoulder. Earlier, Kyubey said that he had not sensed any witches, so they should just go home.

"Oh, and don't worry," said Kyubey as he jumped onto the floor. "Normal people can't see me."

"Tadaima…" said Neru as she entered the kitchen.

"Ah, okaeri, Neru," replied Kousuke.

Neru opened the fridge. Kousuke turned around.

"You were out late, Neru. What were you-"

Kousuke froze. Neru closed the fridge and looked at him. He was staring at the floor next to Neru, where something that shouldn't have existed, existed.

"…Kyubey…"

"Y-You can see him?"

Suddenly, Kousuke's expression turned to one of rage.

"…KYUBEY!"

It was like lightning. Kousuke immediately whipped a dagger out of nowhere and threw it at Kyubey. Neru gasped.

"Kyu-"

Kyubey barely dodged the dagger and dashed out the back door. Kousuke pulled out six more daggers from his sleeve or somewhere, held them between his fingers and dashed out the door.

"Come back here!"

"Ah!"

Neru dashed out as well.

-Kyubey-

-Park-

I jumped just as another dagger buried itself in the slide. I landed on top the swing set. I watched as the black-haired male named Kousuke readied another dagger. He has already used 20 or 30. Why does he have so many? Where is he keeping them? More importantly, how did he get his superhuman abilities? He was able to catch up with me even when I teleported, and he was able to throw all his daggers with extreme precision. How?

"Dammit, just be a good Kyubey and let me capture you!"

Kousuke jumped and landed atop a lamppost. He's serious. Just as I thought things wouldn't go well-

"Kyubey, Kousuke!"

Neru arrived at the park behind me, gasping. Good timing.

"Neru, stay out of this!" yelled Kousuke.

"Neru, save me, remember your contract!"

Neru looked from me to Kousuke.

"But-Kousuke-"

"Neru," I stared at her with my creepy glowing eyes. "Remember your contract. I gave your phone infinite battery life. You must do what I say."

Neru bit her lip.

"Sorry, Kousuke."

Yellow magic erupted around Neru as she transformed. She immediately pulled out a sword with a cell phone as its handle and jumped at Kousuke.

"Crap, my daggers-"

Suddenly, Kousuke deflected Neru's sword and landed atop another lamppost. Instead of daggers, between the fingers of his right hand, he now grasped three strange-looking swords with red hilts and handles.

"Black Keys! You're a member of the Church!"

Kousuke looked at me with pure hate burning in his eyes.

"That's right. I am Yagami Kousuke, member of the Church's Incubator Extermination Corps!"

-Neru-

I looked from Kyubey to Kousuke.

"Huh? The Church? Incubator Extermination Corps?" I turned to Kyubey. "What is he talking about?"

Kyubey was about to speak, but he jumped away as a Black Key thrown by Kousuke buried itself where Kyubey previously was.

"Let me explain, Neru, since Kyubey will probably lie as usual," said Kousuke. "The Holy Church, or 'the Church', as it is simply known as, is a worldwide religious organization apparently styled after the Roman Catholic Church. The Church is divided into several subdivisions, each having its own job and purpose. One of them, is the Incubator Extermination Corps."

Kousuke looked at Kyubey with utter loathing and hatred.

"That thing, Kyubey, is an Incubator. They came from another planet to collect energy for their own. How do they do it? They make contracts with emotional girls and turn them into Puella Magi to collect their emotions to use as energy for their own planet."

"Bu-But, he said witches-"

"Please. Do you know what witches are? They are simply Puella Magi who have transformed after their Soul Gem has become corrupted and tainted."

"Wha-"

Kousuke pointed at me with his free hand.

"And also, that Soul Gem of yours? It's your actual soul. Kyubey pulled your soul out and turned it into that when you contracted him. Meaning, your body is now soulless! It's just an empty shell!"

My legs gave way and I collapsed to the ground. I looked at Kyubey.

"Kyubey, is…this true?"

"You never asked. :3"

"No…"

"All of you are so-"

Kyubey leaped as another Black Key was thrown at him.

"Anyhow, it seems that Incubators cannot be killed. So, what the 'Incubator Extermination Corps' actually does is capture them and lock them up. The division was named before this fact came to light, so, that was what the division was named. Also, I am not a true member, because I'm not Christian. I managed to join because, one, I had exceptional abilities and they were glad to accept me, two, I am friendly with the Supervisor of the local Church. I regularly go over and cook Mapo Tofu for him, and three, most importantly, I. Hate. Incubators."

Kousuke pulled out six more Black Keys. He stared straight at Kyubey.

"Stay away from her, Kyubey."

"Neru! exclaimed Kyubey. "Get up and save me! You have been contracted!"

I got up shakily. Six phone-swords appeared around me and I held a pair of phone-guns. I looked at Kousuke. His face was completely devoid of emotion. I could feel tears rolling from my eyes.

"Help me, Kousuke."

-Kousuke-

-Hill-

I arrived at the top of a hill. Neru shot a phone-sword at me. I deflected it and flung a Black Key at Kyubey, which was deflected by Neru. We had been fighting like that for quite some time. Neru would attack me and I would dodge. I would attack Kyubey and Neru would block it. Things weren't going too well for me. I had only about 12 Black Keys left. I still had my Infinity Daggers though, an Artifact presented to me by the Church. The daggers created from this Artifact have the same properties as the Black Keys. If an Incubator is struck by them or the Black Keys, they will temporarily lose their ability to teleport and use magic or whatever it is they use in place of magic. However, the effect from the Black Keys last longer, but I have an unlimited amount of daggers.

"Well now," said Kyubey. "He's growing weak. Finish him, Neru."

Neru pulled out a phone-sword. I pulled out a Black Key.

"Kou-"

"KOUSUKE!"

We all looked behind me. Miku ran up the hill, panting.

"Miku, what are you doing here?"

Miku stopped next to me.

"I had a dream. I saw you and Neru fighting or something. I wanted to help you and stop you, but I couldn't. Then, suddenly, this man in red with white hair appears and says to me, 'I can sense that you have the same power as me, but you can't access it. Now, I shall temporarily unlock your powers! Go stop them. I'm unable to fight to aid you. Your world depends on you.' That's when I woke up. Then, I immediately dashed here.

"Mi-"

Suddenly, pain and electricity coursed through me. I had taken more damage from Neru's Cell Lightning than I thought. I sank down to my knees. Miku stepped in front of me. At that moment, dawn broke and she looked incredible, with the morning sun shining on her.

"I'll take over from here, Kousuke. You can rest now."

Miku looked at Neru, closed her eyes, and started to chant.

"_I am the leek of my song,_"

A spark of blue lightning coursed through the air. Even the birds and insects stopped chirping. Kyubey, Neru and I stopped moving and stared at Miku.

"_Digital is my body and music is my blood,_

_I have voiced over a thousand songs,_

_Unknown to deletion, nor known to installation,_"

Suddenly, a giant circle of blue lightning several metres in diameter erupted around us, with Miku at the centre.

"_Have withstood sequencing to vocalize many songs,_

_Yet these lips will never sing anything,_"

The amount of blue lightning in the air increased, crackling and sizzling. Miku opened her eyes and finished-

"_And so I pray, Unlimited Negi Works._"

At that moment, the world exploded before us. I shut my eyes.

"Miku!"

-?-

'…!"

I opened my eyes. Where was I? I looked around.

"What the-"

I was kneeling in a vast expanse of land. The sky above me was light-orange. But more incredibly, there were thousands of leeks emerging from the ground. Giant, towering ones, tiny, miniscule ones and also oddly-shaped ones.

"Where the hell am I…Miku!"

I frantically looked around. Then, I saw them. Some distance away, Miku and Neru were fighting. Neru used her phone weapons while Miku retaliated with the seemingly infinite amount of leeks around. Then, I saw it. Standing atop a leek about my height, I saw-

"…Kyubey."

I tried to move my body, but I couldn't. Neru's attack had temporarily rendered my motor nerves paralyzed.

"Damn…"

"You're not going to fight?"

I looked beside me. Standing there was a knight in red with white hair. He must be the one that appeared in Miku's dream. But, he seemed slightly translucent, like an apparition.

"…who are you?"

"…You may call me…Archer."

"Ok then, Archer. Who are you and what is going on here?"

"I am a Counter Guardian, a being who is contracted to the World and whenever the World faces destruction, I, along with other Counter Guardians are summoned to prevent the calamity."

I looked at Archer. He wasn't looking at me, but at the fight ahead.

"Ok then, why are you here?"

"I am not here. This is simply my will. I am needed someplace else, but something was amiss here, so I temporarily sent my mind to check. The problem, is that."

Archer pointed at Kyubey.

"If you leave that creature be, he will eventually destroy your world through his 'energy collecting'. If you want to stop him, you have to capture him. You can't kill him, for he has many bodies."

"I know that. So, mind explaining what happened here?"

"You are currently in that teal-haired girl's Reality Marble, a form of magic that gives form to the user's inner world. I too, use this magic, only my world is full of blades, not…leeks…"

Archer facepalmed.

"I don't believe it. I sent my will here so that I could find someone to fight in my place, but, although the candidate is suitable, her inner world was…different…"

He sighed and I sweatdropped. We then watched the fight for several minutes, then he said to me-

"You're not joining in."

"I can't move limbs. She shocked me with an attack earlier. I can't move them."

For the first time, Archer looked straight at me. His eyes seemed to look right through me.

"I mean, even if I could fight, all I have are my daggers and a dozen Black Keys…I can't do much."

"Do you value your world?"

"Of course."

"Then do something! This Reality Marble won't last any longer! That girl can only hold it up for 15, no, 10 more minutes at most! Once it ends, it will be all over."

"But-"

"Who are you to her?"

"What?"

Archer was staring directly at me again.

"Who are you to the teal-haired girl?"

Who am I to Miku? I…I…

"I'm her master…no…I'm her best friend! She's incredibly precious to me!"

"Then look for it! If she is that important to you and she thinks the same of you, then search for it! Search for yourself in her memory! Not the you now, but the you who exists in her world! The you who exists in this world of unlimited leeks! You should be able to use her power as well!"

Suddenly, Archer's figure buzzed, like a TV with bad reception.

"I can't stay any longer. The rest is up to you. Remember what I said.

Archer disappeared. I looked at the two fighting girls. Then at Kyubey. Kyubey. Suddenly, my vision grew red. Right now, I was sure of three things.

1. As a member of the Church's Incubator Extermination Corps, I cannot let Kyubey go, no matter what.

2. If we fail, Kyubey will probably force Neru to kill us, then she'll become a Witch, and Kyubey will contract another girl and so on, causing this world's destruction.

3. If I don't save Neru, everyone back at home will be sad. So, We. Must. Save. Neru!"

"Trace, on!"

I didn't even need to look in Miku's head. The moment I realized those things, I had already become the me of this Reality Marble. I stood up. Prana coursed through my arms. I started walking. I may not be a magus, but in this world, I could do anything.

"Projection, start!"

Gradation Air, better known as Projection is a Magecraft that materializes objects, in accordance to the caster's imagination, through the use of prana. The concept behind this Magecraft is rather simple, to shape prana into the material composition and design of an object that is being imagined by the magus. The item is not everlasting, as it is recognized by the world as a phantasm that doesn't belong in the natural world, and it will be erased as an inconsistency. The better the image in the caster's imagination, the more stable and longer lasting the object will be, and it can be further improved by having technical knowledge of its construction, such as a blueprint, or having materials to overlay the desired shape upon.

However, there exists a different version of Projection, known as Tracing. Tracing greatly differs from normal Projection in the fact that not only does it reproduce the shape and substance of an object, but also its entire history as well. Objects need to be seen directly in order to be traced. Objects created with tracing are slightly inferior due to the fact that only so much information can be gathered by sight alone. Tracing can be divided into seven steps. And due to the extra effort, it is possible to produce incredibly stable ordinary items that can remain in the world for hours after their creation. Furthermore, whenever replicating mystical objects, it is possible to faithfully copy their special abilities and any skill that its owner performed are available for use.

Now, begin, the seven steps of tracing-

1. Judging the concept of creation.

2. Hypothesizing the basic structure.

3. Duplicating the composition material.

4. Imitating the skill of its making.

5. Sympathizing with the experience of its growth.

6. Reproducing the accumulated years.

And finally-

7. Excelling every manufacturing process!

I finished the projection. In my right hand I now held a slightly curved leek with a white stalk and a green top, while in my left I held a slightly curved leek with a black stalk and a green top.

"Yang-leek Leekshou, Yin-leek Negiya!"

At the sound of my voice, Kyubey turned around. I readied my stance and began my chant.

"_Divine leeks, flawless and firm,_

_Strength moves mountains,_

_Leek cuts water,_

_Life approaches the Imperial Garden,_

_We embrace Heaven together._

_-Two great leeks, shared life-_"

I flung both leeks at Kyubey with all my might. The twin leeks, Leekshou and Negiya, no matter what, even when thrown, they shall return to each other's side. The leeks spun through the air and slashed into Kyubey, sending him into the air. Miku and Neru stopped fighting as they watched Kyubey fly overhead. The two leeks returned to my hands and disappeared. In their place, I now held a bow in my left hand. I didn't even have to think about what to do anymore. It all came to me so naturally.

"Projection, Negibolg II!"

Instantly, a long leek with a tapered end materialized in my right hand. I placed it in the bow and pulled the string. I thought with all my might-

"-The arrow will hit the target-"

I released the leek. It shot forward into the air. Direct hit. The Negibolg II collided with Kyubey and blew him to pieces. Bits of Kyubey flew everywhere as Miku and Neru dashed up to me.

"You did it!" said Miku "You killed it!"

"It's not over yet."

"Eh?"

"I'm not dead yet."

The girls gasped. A few feet away lay half of Kyubey's head.

"Once I get out of this world, I will obtain a new body, and I will have Neru fight you again. We have a contract, after all."

As Kyubey said that, the Reality Marble wavered. Miku's face grimaced in pain. She couldn't keep this up any longer.

"Miku, please. I need you to keep this up just a little longer."

"Ok! Ku-"

I closed my eyes.

"Trace, on."

I began what would be my last projection of the day. No, it would probably be the last projection in my entire lifetime.

"Projection, Rule Breaker!

A short, bent leek materialized in my right hand.

"This is the Bent Leek: Rule Breaker. It can destroy any contract between any two entities, be it a legal document or magical contract."

"No…" muttered Kyubey weakly.

I faced Neru and raised the Rule Breaker.

"Neru, this might hurt a bit."

Neru gulped and nodded.

"Just hurry up!"

I brought down the leek into Neru's chest. Neru gasped as her Soul Gem split away from her and her clothes went back to normal. We all watched as Neru's Soul Gem entered and fused with her body. A split second later, the Rule Breaker disappeared just as the Reality Marble shattered.

-Hill-

The three of us stood at the top of the hill. The sun had half risen. Miku looked at Neru and I.

"Well, shall we go home now?"

"Yeah…ah!"

I ran over to the forest at the edge of the hill.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Crap!"

I instantly enclosed Kyubey in a cage of a dozen Black Keys.

"You two go home first. I have to take care of this."

"Oh, ok."

We walked down the hill in different directions.

-Church-

I walked through the double doors. I looked around.

"…Caren?"

A white-haired girl with yellow eyes looked at me. Caren Ortensia, the daughter of the church supervisor. I looked at my watch. 4.49am. What was she doing up so late, or early?

"Hey Caren. Where's Kirei?"

"He's in the basement. Let me take you to him."

Caren led me down the stairs. They were hidden so well, normal churchgoers wouldn't stumble across them.

"It seems you have captured a Kyubey. Congratulations."

"I was just lucky. And what are you doing up so early?"

Caren snorted.

"Lucky my foot. That's the fourth Incubator you've caught in the two years that you've joined the Church as an inactive member. Inactive, member, mind you. And I set my alarm too early and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Haha…"

"We're here."

-Church Basement-

Caren pushed open the door, and I instantly baceame overcome with nausea. Even Caren was wrinkling her nose. I really don't know how Kirei can stay here for hours. Speaking of which-

"Ah, Kousuke. It seems you have captured yet another Incubator. Well done."

A tall man with black hair and an extremely well-built body approached me. Kotomine Kirei, father of Caren and Supervisor of this Church.

"Yeah, thanks, whatever. Just hurry up."

Kirei led us down the corridor, my nausea growing worse with each step. Finally, we reached the end and Kirei opened the door. My nausea instantly increased tenfold. Even Caren had a hand clapped over her mouth. She looked ready to throw up. Inside the room were ten Incubators, three of which were Kyubeys, all of them barely conscious. The dead, stagnant mana in this room was necessary to keep the Incubators barely alive, yet unable to do anything, since if they die, they will simply reappear somewhere else in a new body. Kirei spends half of this time in this room, talking or preaching or conversing with the Incubators, commenting on humans and their race and some other things. He really is a monster, to be able to spend that much time in this room, let alone not being affected by this atmosphere. I took the caged Kyubey and threw it into the room and shut the door.

"Good, now let's get the hell out of here," said Caren while walking to the exit.

I couldn't agree more.

-Author-

-Church Entrance-

Kirei stood at the entrance to see Kousuke off. Caren had went back to bed. She says that no matter what, if she goes near that room, she definitely has to sleep it off.

"Are you sure you won't convert, Kousuke?" asked Kirei. "If you do, you'll gain access to much more power."

"Nah, no thanks. Strictly speaking, I've had enough of Incubators to last me for a lifetime. Besides-"

Kousuke looked up at the morning sky.

"-Now, I have them to take care of. I can't just go running around hunting Incubators and leave them alone."

He walked down the hill. Kirei smiled and reentered the church. Unbeknownst to both of them, in the vicinity of the church, a pair of red eyes flashed in the bushed before disappearing.

The fight against the Incubators will never end.

* * *

Will you contract with me? :3


End file.
